SM139
(Japanese: 誕生！アローラの覇者！！ Birth! The Alola Champion!!) is the 139th episode of the , and the 1,078th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 15, 2019. * Closed * }} Plot Major events * is revealed to have obtained a Ghostium Z. * defeats Gladion, winning the Manalo Conference and becoming the first of Alola. * A appears from an Ultra Wormhole, interrupting the awards ceremony. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * Delia Ketchum * * * Professor Burnet * * * Wicke * * Jīkyō * Ilima * Acerola * Hau * Mina Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: ( ) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Sandy) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; ) * ( ; flashback) * ( 's) * (Olivia's; ; flashback) * ( ) * Trivia * Poké Problem: The last standing in today's battle is...? ** Host Professor Burnet ** Choices: Gladion's Lycanroc, , Ash's Lycanroc, ** Answer: Ash's Lycanroc * The opening animation is updated to include Ash's Melmetal. * Type: Wild is used as an insert song when and reminisce about the history of the rivalry between their respective . * This is the first time Ash beats Gladion in a , as previously, either Ash has lost against Gladion or their battle was interrupted. * This marks the first time that Ash has won a Pokémon League Conference, as well as the first time he has won a game-original League. * This episode features the following flashbacks of Ash's Lycanroc and Gladion's Lycanroc: ** Ash's battling Gladion's Lycanroc in A Glaring Rivalry!. ** Ash's Rockruff evolving into Dusk Form Lycanroc in Rising From The Ruins!. ** Ash's Lycanroc battling Gladion's Lycanroc in Showdown on Poni Island!. * This episode first aired just under a week shy of the twentieth anniversary of Ash's first Pokémon League victory. ** Also, Ash's League victories both take place in a setting that consists of a tropical archipelago featuring regional variants of Pokémon and is overseen by a team of four primary Trainers that must be battled in the lead-up to the main competition. However, unlike the Orange Crew, the Island Kahunas are not necessarily required to be battled in order to qualify for entry. * During the Japanese Who's That Pokémon? segment, a more serious theme, based on There's Trouble!, is used instead of the normal title card jingle. * , Jessie, James, and all narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors Dub edits In other languages 139 Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuaki Mōri Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuaki Mōri Category:Episodes directed by Kazuaki Mōri Category:Episodes animated by Reina Yamazaki Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears